1. Field
The present teachings relate to an organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highly flexible substrates are used for thin film encapsulation and flexile display devices, due to the characteristics thereof. Organic light emitting display (OLED) devices include organic materials, which are degraded by exposure to oxygen or humidity. Research into polycarbonate, polyimide, or poly (arylene ether sulfone), as a material for forming a plastic substrate, has been actively performed. In general, the water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) of a plastic substrate is in the range of 10 to 1,000 g/m2/day. However, in order to manufacture an OLED having a long lifetime, the WVTR should be 1×10−6 g/m2/day, or less. To satisfy this need, in general, a humidity blocking layer is formed on a substrate.
Currently, electronic devices are encapsulated using an adhesive agent, to prevent the permeation of humidity. In this case, however, a small amount of humidity can still permeate into electronic devices, through the adhesive agent and a substrate thereof. Thus, water absorbing agents are used to actively remove humidity from electronic devices. However, since water absorbing agents are not transparent, there have been several attempts to replace water absorbing agents with a stack of ten or more transparent thin films. However, a stack of multiple films causes a decrease in transparency, tact time, and film stress.